Dear Allison
by I-live-off-of-Scotty's-smile
Summary: In which, some of the Pack members (and others) write letters to the late hunter, Allison. Warning: This will probably make you cry.
1. Chapter 1

**So lately I've had a lot of Allison Argent feels. This kind of just appeared in my head, and I had to write it down. I'm sorry if I make you sad, but you can't really avoid sadness when you read about Allison, can you?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, a certain huntress would still be here with us. (I know that Crystal wanted to leave, but I wouldn't have let her go.)**

Dear Allison,

I never really thought this day would come. I mean, I knew eventually it would happen. But you were so young. I figured we would have more years together. I guess I should have realized it by now. The impossible is possible. All I'm really trying to say is, thank you for being there for me. For being my best friend. I love you like a sister, you know. It feels like we are sisters, and I know you felt the same. I don't know what I'm going to do without you here. I won't find anyone else like you. No one will be you, for as long as I live.

Sometimes, I start to think about all that we did, and I'm happy. I remember the day I first met you, and I asked you where you got your jacket. After you told me that your mom was a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco, I knew that we'd get along. I didn't realize that we would eventually become sisters, but it happened. And I remember when we followed the bus, and that time we went dress shopping.

And then I remember that we won't make any new memories, that we won't have those crazy laughing fits that left us breathless and holding our stomachs. And then I'm hit with the sadness again, and I can't control it. I'm a wreck, Allison. I'm always going to have friends, but no one is going to be like you. I'm never going to have a sister again.

I'm waiting for the day that I die, whether it be of old-age or in the heat of the battle. I just want to see you again. I want my last memory of you to not be your funeral. I will never forget you, Allison, even if I tried.

Your best friend,

Lyds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

Dear Allison,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't take the time to get to know you better, I'm sorry that I gave in to the Nogitsune, and I'm sorry that I'm the reason you died. I hate myself everyday, because I was the reason this beautiful, young, strong, brave, talented, and over-all amazing girl, died. I'm the reason Scott, Lydia, Isaac, and pretty much everyone that knew you isn't happy.

You were too young. I never thought that this would happen. I never really thought I could be so sad, after my mom died. I thought that was the ultimate sadness. But this is. Knowing that you are the reason that Allison Argent died, is the saddest I could ever be. Knowing that Scott will never fully be happy, or Lydia will never have a true smile on her beautiful face, is sadder than I could ever imagine. And it's all my fault.

I don't think we will ever get over losing you. Losing a pack member is like losing a limb, as they say. If I were a werewolf, I don't think I could handle the scent of sadness that's probably pouring off of all of us. Even my dad is crying, and he didn't really know you that well. I just want you to remember that you've been a great pack member, and an even greater friend.

Until I die,

Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

Dear Alli,

I love you more than anything, you know that right? I just wanted to protect you. You were my daughter, after all. I have the best memories with you, but I want more. No parent should ever have to lose a child, but I've lost more than that. I've lost my only family, the only good part of me. I remember when I gave you that old teddy bear, and your smile was so wide it could have fallen off your face. I recall you naming it Mr. Bear, but I might be wrong.

I will always have pictures, but I want to see you. I've lost your mother, why did I have to lose you too? I've been trained not to show too much emotion, but you broke me. When I was alone, I could feel my walls breaking. I cried all night, and sometimes I still do, If I think about you too much. My favorite memory of you was when I brought you home from the hospital, and you were bundled up in a blanket in my arms. You were so tiny, I thought I was going to break you. You were beautiful, and I promised you that nothing would ever hurt you. I was wrong. In the world we live in, everything will hurt you. I wish I could have been there with you, but I was too late. if I would have at least stopped you, demanded that you waited for me, then you would still be here with me.

To my beautiful daughter,

Dad.


End file.
